memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:EzriTigan
Welcome to Memory Alpha, EzriTigan! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the User:EzriTigan page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Morder (Talk) 01:20, 5 August 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Red links If you could fix the links (or remove those that will never exist) on your user page to remove them from the list that would be great. Thanks. — Morder (talk) 01:21, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh, sorry, I just wanted to make a really cool user page. I'll remove the internal links when I get a chance (there are so many, it will take some time).--EzriTigan 01:23, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Take your time. Just thought I'd bring it up :) — Morder (talk) 01:26, 5 August 2009 (UTC) To help you out you can use the template to link to if you really want to link to the pages. — Morder (talk) 01:40, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::This same thing applies to your subpages (such as your new "SS Free" one). Please clear up the red links on the page, and remove any non-existing categories and templates, or we will have to remove them for you. Thank you. -- sulfur 19:27, 30 August 2009 (UTC)